Fool Me Once
by Summersetlights
Summary: After the break-up of his two best friends, and weeks of them not talking, Adam takes matters into his own hands to get them back together.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!_**

* * *

><p>Adam Torres felt like a child of divorce.<p>

One week he spent his time with Clare.

And the next, he spent it with Eli.

And of course, he liked spending time with both of them separately. Of course he did. But the thing that he didn't like was that they wouldn't go near each other after the break-up. After their fall-out, the misfits had ceased to exist, much to Adam's dismay. Now, he didn't really care if they never became a couple again, he just wanted them to talk. Just talk and work things out. Because all three of them knew, and none of them could deny it, Eli and Clare had chemistry.

So, over the weeks following the fall of the misfits, Adam devised a plan. Only he knew about it, partly because the only friends he had were the objects in his master plan, and also because he felt like a secret agent when only he knew about it.

(Though, Adam did tell Drew. But that doesn't count. At least, that's what Adam told himself.)

Once he had the plan all set and ready, he began to doubt his wonderful skills. He began to wonder and think about all the outcomes of his plan. What would happen if the plan backfired? Eli and Clare could hate him. And worse, they could hate each other more than they do know.

But, when these doubts settled into his mind, he quickly tossed them out. He told himself that he was Adam Torres.

He was Adam fucking Torres.

He could do anything.

.

.

.

Adam Fucking Torres was scared out of his mind.

He stuffed his hand into his pocket and felt around for the key, paranoid that he had lost it. He was doing his part to make this plan work, and now, it was all up to them. But, the bad thing about the situation was that they had no idea as to what was going to happen. So, really, they could possibly screw it up.

Adam felt a fine layer of sweat form on his brow and he started to feel his stomach bubble up with anxiety. What if one was late? What it one was too early? What if one didn't come at all? What if the key somehow slipped through his hands, soared out the window, hit the bushes, and then sank into the ground. And the ground sucked it up and transported the key to China.

He shook his head at his stupidity and mentally told himself to stop reading comics so much, because they were beginning to take over his mind. Adam ran his fingers through his hair and looked at the clock. The digital clock on the oven was glaring at him, almost mocking him.

Clare had to be at his house in two minutes and thirty-six seconds.

That's only if you wanted to be exact, of course.

Adam walked quickly over to the sink and filled up a large glass of water and chugged it, water dribbling down his chin and his shirt caught the droplets and absorbed them. He looked at the clock casually and gawked at it.

She was a minute late.

A fucking minute.

She was going to ruin everything.

Adam became flustered, but when a familiar car engine huffed into his driveway, he let out a sigh of relief. He raced to the door and opened it before she could even get up the stone steps. Clare's mom beeped a goodbye and backed out. Adam just gave her a curt wave and smile as he pulled Clare into the house. Clare stumbled in and looked at him, bewildered.

"You're late!" Adam exclaimed, and pulled on her hand, leading her into the kitchen.

"Nice to see you, too, Adam!" Clare said sarcastically, walking to the kitchen chair to put her bag and books down. But Adam quickly stopped her and pointed to the stairs that led upstairs.

"Put that stuff into my room and stay there. I'll be up in a few minutes, okay? And then we can read those...the...well, yeah." Adam finished lamely and pushed her up the stairs.

"I thought that we were working on English." Clare said, finally taking it upon herself to walk up the stairs without his help.

"Oh! Right! That's what we're doing, silly me!"

Clare gave Adam one last confused glare and then walked down the hall and into his room. Adam sank against the wall and sighed in relief. Phase one was completed. Now there was just Phase two.

Phase two had Elijah Goldsworthy involved in it.

And that was just a problem onto itself.

.

.

.

When Elijah Goldsworthy arrived, Adam almost jumped up in joy when he saw that he had walked. Walking required no unnecessary noise. The sound of a car did.

Adam was almost glad that Morty was gone. At least for today he was.

Just like Adam did with Clare, he pulled Eli into the house by his wrist. Eli was easier to pull because he wasn't as cautious as the girl was. Eli simply smirked at his friend and when Adam had pulled Eli into the kitchen, Eli took his hand back.

"Look, Torres. I know that I'm what people would call attractive, but I'm just not into guys." Eli said smirking, referring to the hand holding that had just took place. Adam smacked his shoulder playfully, but found a grin forming on his lips. A smile that took place whenever someone called him a guy.

"God, you're hilarious, Eli. And as much as I'd love to talk, I think that we should go into my room." Adam pushed Eli up the stairs, he trailing right behind him.

"What's with all-"

Adam shushed him and Eli looked at him quizzically. Adam shrugged and muttered, "We have to be quiet because my...cats are sleeping." Adam said finally, and Eli's eyebrows furrowed together.

"Since when do you have cats?" Eli whispered, looking around for a peek of one of the animals.

"What do you mean? I've always had them!" Adam said nervously, his quiet voice coming out shaky.

"Oh, really? What're their names?" Eli asked, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Oh, you know. One is Bert. And the other is..um..."

"Ernie?"

"No! It's Joe."

"Joe the cat?"

"Joe the motherfriggin' cat." Adam concluded quietly. And at that time, they were in front of Adam's bedroom door. The door was half-shut, leaving the girl in the room to be invisible to anyone looking in. Eli looked at the door and back at Adam, hinting for him to welcome him in. Adam simply stared at Eli blankly, but then gasped.

"Oh!"

But right when Adam was pushing Eli in the door, Clare came into her view. A frown was set on her lips and her eyebrows were pulled together. "Adam where are- Eli?" Clare looked at him, her eyes wide. A light blush was sprinkled over her cheeks and it made her freckles stick out even more.

"Clare?" Eli replied back, his tone surprised. He shifted on his feet, and at almost the same time, they both turned to look at Adam.

At first, Adam thought about apologizing, but then, he felt an anger crawling around in his insides. He came up with this plan. He planned this plan. He risked his friendship with both of them for this plan. And they were going to do what he had planned, dammit!

So, smiling, Adam stepped forward and pushed Eli into the room. When Eli was pushed back, he also pushed Clare, too. Once they were fully in the room, Adam slammed the door and took out the key and locked it. The rattling of the door took place on the other side of the door and Adam felt himself let out an evil chuckle.

"I'll let you out when you become friends again!" Adam turned to walk down the hall, when Eli screamed something. Something that made him laugh even more.

"You little bastard!"

"What? I'm sorry, but I can't hear you. There happens to be a whole wooden door in between us."

Walking down the stairs, Adam felt a smile clamp onto his lips.

Ah. Sweet victory.

.

.

It was silent up there. For the first half- hour, Adam could hear the two walking around upstairs. But now, there was nothing but the hum of the fridge and the squeak of the birds outside. Adam gazed up at the ceiling and strained his ears, trying to see if he could make out any noise.

No such luck.

Walking slowly, Adam made his way up the stairs. His feet dragged slightly. Warily, he walked to the door of his room and pressed his ear against the wood and listened.

Nothing.

Taking a step back, Adam slipped the key out of his pocket and stuck it into the lock. Once it was unlocked, he pushed it open slowly, letting the suspense sink in.

The room was empty. And it was left exactly the way that he had left it. Except for the open window.

Leaving the key in the door, he stepped in and quickly walked to the open window. The wind flowing in was making the curtain flow into the air lightly. Adam slammed the window shut with anger. "Fuck!" He yelled out in frustration. And he turned around when he heard a faint rustling sound.

Standing there, was a sneering Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards. They had hid behind the door.

Eli was holding the key.

"Thanks for the key, Torres!" He said loudly, but then quickly slapped his hand over his mouth, "Oh no! I think I woke up Joe and Bert!"

Adam scoffed and walked slowly to them, but before he could reach them, they quickly ran out the door and locked it behind them. He could hear the two giggling and running down the hall. Adam pounded on the door and yelled for help until he heard the front door slam. Once he heard it slam, he stepped back from the door, took the spare key from his pocket, and unlocked the door. Stepping free from his room, he ran down the stairs and peered through the kitchen window, hoping to something that would prove that his plan worked.

Oh, it worked alright.

Walking hand-in-hand, were Eli and Clare. Their arms swung with every move that they made. Both were laughing about something that only they knew, and possibly, only they understood. The smile on their faces were ones that Adam hadn't seen in a while and it made his own smile pop up.

Say what you want, but Adam Torres knew his best friends.

He knew that they'd work out their differences by trying to get out of the room. If you knew them at all, you'd know that this is how they'd react. And Adam was right. His plan went perfectly.

And you might ask how he did it. How he knew what they would do.

And it's a simple answer, really.

It's because he's Adam Fucking Torres.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So. Yeah. Not really sure if I like this. But why don't you tell me what you think?<em>**

**_Review, please? :)_**


End file.
